


Dangerous

by Robosynthesis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Drinking, Drunk Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robosynthesis/pseuds/Robosynthesis
Summary: Lance's twenty first birthday means a lot but mostly it means that Keith was dragged out to the bar with him. He doesn't like to drink, but when Lance looked at Keith with those puppy dog eyes begging him to take a round of shots with him, he couldn't refuse.Lance had Keith wrapped around his finger and didn't even know it. Keith would follow Lance to hell and back if he asked sweetly enough.





	Dangerous

Keith couldn't help himself. The way Lance's laugh echoed through his body, filling him with an emotion he never knew he could feel. Maybe it was because of the thick atmosphere that filled the bar they were at, or maybe it was the alcohol in his system, but every time Lance looked at him a fire burned deep in his stomach.

 

Given, Keith  _ did  _ have too much to drink. It was Lance's birthday and he insisted on going out to party for his twenty first. Keith couldn't refuse, Lance had been looking forward to this day as long as Keith could remember. He remembered Lance pouting when Keith turned twenty one and decided not to do anything. It wasn't his cup of tea. But that didn't change the fact that right here, right now, Keith wanted Lance and it was a problem. They were friends- Keith didn't want to ruin that. But when Lance looked at Keith with the sloppy smile on his face, or when he got just a little too close to Keith, that's when it got dangerous. Keith couldn't help that he wanted to just push him down and have his way with him. 

 

Dangerous. 

 

Keith was sitting alone at a table. Lance had left him a while ago to go do what he did best which happened to be flirting with every moderate looking female in the general area. The idea of Lance touching someone else had bile almost working it's way up Keith's throat. 

 

_ Touching her, kissing her, taking her home just to fuck her and have her leave him the next morning. His hands roaming her body and grabbing at her boobs as he slides his dick into her. _

 

Keith bolted up and ran to the nearest bathroom as fast as he could. When he found one, he slammed open a stall door and knelt down, emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. It was only when he felt like there was nothing left to give that he flushed and got up to clean himself up.

 

“Fuck,” he said to himself quietly. He had no idea what he was doing pining so hard after his best friend. He turned the water on and hunched over the sink, using one hand to cup water to bring it to his lips. Taking a couple drinks, he calmed himself down. Keith was usually calm, he could handle having a crush on Lance. He's been able to control his crush on Lance for  _ years _ . So why is it that now of all times he wants to storm out there and kiss him in front of everyone, consequences be damned at this point. Keith wanted it to be him who had his hands on Lance, he wanted to kiss him and undress him and see him vulnerable beneath him just once. Keith wanted nothing more than to fuck him in the bathroom stall. He wanted to hear Lance moan Keith's name over and over as Keith rammed his dick into him.

 

Keith slammed his palms against the mirror, too drunk and angry at himself to want to see his own reflection. Keith hated himself for thinking these thoughts about Lance. Lance trusted him. It had to be the alcohol in his system. Keith never really drank, but when Lance gave him that puppy dog look and begged him to have a round of shots with him, he couldn't refuse. He had Keith wrapped around his finger and didn't even know it.

 

Keith went to turn to leave the bathroom, probably to just leave the entire bar and go home. He would deal with Lance's anger at him leaving early later when he wasn't too drunk to potentially fuck things up. As he turned he felt an uncomfortable tightness in his pants. How did he not notice that while he was thinking of fucking his best friend he managed to get rock hard. 

 

“Great, just what I need,” he grumbled to himself. Keith was planning on walking himself home since his studio apartment was only three blocks away, but if he didnt take care of himself he would be really uncomfortable the whole drunken walk back. And being intoxicated was one thing, but adding a boner to it made it next level shit that Keith didn't particularly want to deal with. Without a second thought, he turned around and walked back into a stall, making sure that it was locked tight.

 

Keith unzipped his jeans and pulled both his pants and boxers down in one motion, letting his dick out into the open. He grunted as it was met with the open chilled air, feeling shivers from the cold and newfound freedom that it had. He sat down quickly, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible. He wrapped his gloved hand around the head, moaning quietly at the attention he suddenly realized he needed so badly. Pre-cum was already leaking from it, so he used it to help lube his dick, making it easier to slide his glove up and down against himself. He started out slowly, holding himself just tight enough to almost feel real. He pictured Lance and his mouth. He wondered how it would feel to see Lance kneel down in front of him, wrapping his mouth around Keith's dick.

 

Keith rolled his eyes back into his head as he closed them, suddenly becoming more enthusiastic as he pictured Lance rolling his tongue over the head. Keith moved his hand along to the thought of Lance doing the same with his mouth. He could suddenly feel Lance slowing taking more of Keith until Keith was at the back of Lance's throat. 

 

“Shit!” Keith cursed louder than he should of. He was already closer to cumming than he cared to admit. He could feel his head pounding, the rush of the alcohol and the thrill of getting off in a bathroom hitting him all at once. As he picked up the pace, he heard someone shift in the stall next to him but he didn't care. He was so  _ close _ and he could literally see Lance with his perfect lips and his tempting smug smile and in that moment nothing else mattered. Right now he was being selfish and even though he knew that later he would feel guilty about the whole ordeal, he couldn't care less. All he could think about was Lance, Lance.

 

“Lance-!”

 

Keith came hard, catching most of his cum in his hand as he did so. Damn it, he just got these gloves and he just spoiled them. He did the best he could to wipe them off with toilet paper, cleaning himself off the best he could while he was at it. As he came down from his high, he stood up and tossed the dirty toilet paper into the toilet and flushed it down. After stumbling with his pants zipper, he adjusted himself and took a deep breath. Once he gathered himself he unlocked the stall door and walked out.

 

When he saw who was standing by the sinks, he froze in place. How long had he been in the bathroom? Did he hear anything? Why did this have to happen. One look at Lance, who was facing him silently, told Keith the answer to all of his questions.

 

His heart was racing, he knew that Lance knew. He was waiting, holding his breath, expecting Lance to bolt from the bathroom. The look on his face told Keith that he was looking for some kind of explanation, anything at all. But Lance didn't make a move, so neither did Keith. 

 

Finally, after what felt like ages of the two just staring at each other, Lance spoke.

 

“So..” He didn't know where to begin. Lance wasn't stupid, he wasn't a child. He knew that  _ someone  _ had been jerking off in the stall next to him. Through his days of a fake ID he knew that kind of shit happened more frequently than he liked to think about. But when he heard his name being moaned like that from such a familiar voice.. well he didn't know what to do. So he waited.

 

“So you just jerked off to me,” Lance said casually, like it was something that happened all the time; which it was but he didn't have to know that. “Anything you want to tell me,  _ Keith _ ?”

 

The way Lance said Keith's name set the familiar burning feeling in his stomach. He should feel guilty, or ashamed at being caught. But the urge of wanting to kiss him was even greater. Lance was probably going to hate him now anyways, so what's the harm in wanting. He already crossed the line, so why not push even further?

 

Keith didn't answer Lance. He didn't even realize that he got closer to him until they were just barely a step apart and Keith could see every one of Lance's eyelashes. He focused on his eyes, expecting to see anger, hate, disgust, anything. But somehow there was nothing in his eyes at all. Somehow that made it worse. If Keith saw any kind of hate in Lance's eyes, he would have stopped, he told himself. If there was any sign of hate in his eyes, he wouldn't have leaned in and kissed Lance like he only had the courage to do in his dreams.

 

But there was nothing, and this was basically a dream, so he did. It wasn't any special kiss, there weren't fireworks. It was a unsteady drunken kiss that wasn't planned or thought out in any way. Lance didn't kiss back, he was frozen. Keith pulled away immediately, cursing himself out in his mind for being so stupid, and didn't even give Lance any warning before turning to walk out of the bathroom like he should have originally. This time he was playing on going to order another drink before leaving. Keith told himself no matter what that he wouldn't stop, he wouldn't look back and he would accept the consequences of losing his best friend.

 

But then Lance reached out and grabbed Keith's hand firmly, stopping him in his tracks. Keith's breath caught in his throat as Lance pushed him against the nearest wall. He smashed his lips to Keith's, causing their teeth to smack into each other. Keith's eyes went wide as he looked at Lance. He had his eyes closed, so slowly Keith did the same as the kiss became more comfortable. This was okay, just for right now. 

 

Lance sucked at Keith's lip causing Keith to let out a surprised moan. This encouraged Lance and he slid his hand up Keith's shirt, sliding his hand against Keith's chest. Suddenly, Keith heard footsteps from outside the bathroom and pulled away from Lance. Reacting fast, he grabbed him and dragged him into the handicapped stall. He quickly locked the door and pushed Lance against the back end of the wall, using his temporary confusion to tangle his hand in Lance's hair. He grabbed at it in order to pull Lance's head to the side, exposing the side of his neck and throat. Keith made quick work of it, biting and kissing at Lance's neck. He made careful work to not leave any marks. When Lance started to whine, Keith let go of his hair and used his hand to cover Lance's mouth instead. 

 

Keith made the mistake of letting someone hear him the first time, he didn't want it to happen again. Any noise Lance made had to be for Keith's ears only. He would drink them in and remember them forever, knowing he probably wouldn't have another opportunity to hear them.

When Keith heard the intruder flush and wash his hands, he stayed quiet, pinning Lance against him. It wasn't until he heard the door open and close again that he let Lance go. He pulled away and looked into the younger boy’s eyes.

 

“Lance, tell me to stop.” Keith didn't make a move, opting to keep the comfortable distance they had. Lance licked his bottom lip, causing Keith to follow his tongue with his eyes.

 

“You're bad at hiding things, you know. I see the way you look at me sometimes Keith. I thought maybe I was crazy until I heard you moaning my name today.” Lance pulled Keith closer so they were pressed against each other again. He leaned in and whispered into Keith's ear. “And you know what? I thought it was really fucking hot. I want you to do it again.”

 

Lance's words triggered something in Keith. Trusting Lance to tell him if something was wrong, he smashed his mouth back against Lance's. This time there was more fire as Lance kissed back with just as much eagerness. When they broke contact, Keith used the opportunity to reach down and palm Lance through his pants. He could tell that Lance was already getting hard under his touch and suddenly Keith felt his own arousal start to bubble again. He didn't even think, he just went with what felt right. He didn't even question the fact that he had Lance to himself and that Keith was the one who made him get turned on like this.

 

Keith kissed Lance again, this time sucking Lance's lip into his mouth to bite it. This caused him to gasp and Keith felt his dick twitch through the fabric. It annoyed Keith that there was something in the way between him and what he wanted so he decided to change that. He grabbed Lance's pants and found the zipper, slowly unzipping it while tracing his tongue against Lance's lip. He pulled away to take a breath, forgetting in the moment that he could have been breathing through his nose.

 

“Lance, stop me if you want. I won't do anything to you if you tell me not to.” Keith hesitated. Now that he somehow had Lance, he didn't want to let him go. He would be crushed if Lance told him to stop, to go away and stop touching him. Lance smirked and wrapped his arms around Keith's neck.

 

“I wouldn't be here if I didn't want this- if I didn't want  _ you  _ Keith. I thought maybe there was a chance you liked me. But the way you act towards me is so cold, so I told myself I was crazy. But do you even know how badly I've wanted you? Keith you drive me absolutely  _ crazy _ . So just,” he paused, sliding his hands down to grab the hem of Keith's shirt. He tugged on it until Keith the idea and lifted his arms up to let Lance take it off. “Let me have tonight. Your birthday gift to me, then if you don't want to talk about it after that's fine.”

 

The next few moments blurred through Keith's mind until suddenly Keith was naked and Lance was too. Lance was bent over, hands against the wall while Keith was leaning against him, spit coated fingers thrusting inside Lance's ass. Keith thought maybe he was using two fingers, or three? He couldn't tell but holy shit Lance was tight. He listened to Lance's cute noises that were spewing from his mouth one after another as Keith fingered him. He had never done anything like this, usually his relationships were ones where he didn't have to do anything. His partner would already be prepped and ready for him to fuck. But this was unexpected. Lance was so  _ tight _ and Keith's mind was driving him crazy. He needed his dick inside of him or he literally thought he would go insane. 

 

It wasn't until Keith brushed against that spot, causing Lance to almost scream his name, that he decided that he couldn't take it anymore.

 

“ _ Lance.”  _ Keith warned, and Lance somehow knew what he meant. Keith pulled his fingers out of Lance and watched as Lance flipped around and got on his knees in front of Keith. Mustering up as much saliva as he could, Lance shoved Keith's dick down his throat, choking and gagging around it. Keith hissed and grabbed at his hair with his clean hand, holding him in place. It was so warm and good and  _ shit _ . He pulled at Lance's hair, off of his dick before he came right then and there. 

 

Lance looked up at Keith with hazy drunken eyes before standing back up and turning around. He grabbed at his ass and pulled his cheeks apart to present his asshole to Keith. Without hesitation Keith pushed his wet dick inside of Lance slowly, careful not to hurt him. It was harder to say than do, the feeling of Lance engulfing him almost set Keith over the edge. He wanted to just slam his cock all the way inside of Lance right then and there. Keith grabbed Lance's ass tightly causing Lance to hiss in pain before moaning as Keith pushed himself all the way in.

 

He noticed Lance panting and he suddenly became worried that he went too fast. Lance turned his head to look back at Keith, lust evident in his eyes. 

 

“Fuck me like you mean it, Keith. My dildo does a better job at this than you are right now. Just  _ fuck me  _ into this wall!”

 

Keith bit his lip, stifling a moan. He's never heard Lance use that tone of voice with anyone. He could get used to it. 

 

He slid his dick almost all the way out, leaving just the head inside of Lance, before slamming it back inside. Lance yelped loudly, steadying himself against the wall. 

 

“Yes Keith, please, keep going just like that, fuck-!” Keith didn't know how much of a pace like that he could take before spilling his load into Lance, but he would do anything he asked for if he begged like that. If he asked Keith to follow him to death in that tone of voice, he would probably agree. 

 

Digging his nails into Lance's sides, he pulled back out once more, pounding into Lance over and over again. Every time his dick felt like it was getting deeper and deeper, inching closer to Lance's prostate. He leaned over Lance the best he could without stopping, biting hard into his shoulder. Lance was a moaning mess at this point, not giving a damn who heard them anymore. 

 

“Fuc- yes Keith oh my god, yes, fuck! Oh god, so good, so so good mmph, shit, Keith, Keith! Please, deeper!”

 

Keith let go of Lance's side with one of his hands, grabbing at his hair. He pulled, hard, forcing Lance to arch his back inward and letting Keith's dick get even deeper. Keith held tight to his hair, pulling on it to help him thrust harder into his ass.

 

“Right ther- Keith don't stop please right there yes!” Keith grunted, trying his hardest to aim for that spot that made Lance beg so sweetly for him. After a couple more thrusts he felt Lance clench around him, causing Keith to moan Lance's name loudly.

 

“-mmm coming AH!” Keith could barely make out what Lance was saying as he felt the blood pulsating in his head, Keith was so close, he was almost there. 

 

Right as he felt like he was going to cum, he slid his dick out and started frantically jerking himself off. Lance managed to turn himself around after collapsing to the ground, positioning himself weakly in front of Keith.

 

Lance smiled sloppily, looking up at Keith while also trying to compose himself. “Good boy Keith, you did so good. Mmm its it's your turn, Keith. Keith come for me, come on me.” Lance's tone tipped Keith over the edge. The sound of Lance saying that he was a  _ good boy _ and his name over and over was too much for him, causing him to cum harder than he ever had. So much so that it almost made him lose balance, knees buckling ever so slightly. Lance opened his mouth and, aiming the best he could, Keith jerked himself off into his mouth. He watched Lance swallow it down greedily before Keith lost balance and slumped down to the floor to join Lance.

 

Neither of them said anything for a while. Luckily no one else interrupted the two of them in their horny state, but after coming down from his high he couldn't believe what just happened. Keith looked at Lance, who was already staring at him. He felt like he was doing something wrong by looking at Lance, so he quickly shifted his gaze somewhere else.

 

Lance sighed and grabbed the pile of disregarded clothes. At least they were sensible enough in their drunken horny state to put everything in one spot. He sorted their clothes from one another before handing Keith his. Lance grabbed into the hand rail and hoisted himself up, standing on wobbly feet.

 

The whole ordeal sobered both of them up, so now that they really understood what happened neither of them spoke. Keith grabbed some toilet paper once again, but this time he handed it to Lance. Lance took it and used it to clean himself up. Keith stood up, shuffling into his boxers, suddenly feeling very exposed. Lance did the same, pulling his pants on while holding onto the rail the entire time. Keith watched him out of the corner of his eye. 

 

He fucked up, Lance couldn't even look at him now.

 

“I'm sorry. I'll go.” Keith pulled his shirt on as he spoke, making his words come out slightly muffled. Lance snapped his neck to look at him.

 

“No, Keith. Please don't. I don't regret what happened but I- if you did I understand.” 

 

“What? No!” Keith looked at Lance. He could see that his eyes were wet, looking like he could cry at any minute. He walked over and pulled Lance into a hug. “I've wanted that for a long time Lance. I don't regret you.”

 

Lance rested his head on Keith's shoulder, hugging him back tightly. Keith took a deep breath, inhaling Lance's sent and smiling. After a few seconds they pulled away and Keith grabbed Lance's shirt, helping him put it on. 

 

“Thank you, Keith.” Lance slipped it on and leaned in for a kiss.

 

“Lance! KEITH! Are you guys in here?” Hunk yelled. Keith and Lance froze and looked at each other. Keith placed his finger against his lip in a ‘shh’ motion. He leaned in to Lance's ear and whispered. 

 

“Just stay calm. Go out, wash your hands, then pretend to not know where I am. I'll leave after you guys are gone for a while. I'll sneak out after. Just nod if you understand.” Keith felt Lance nod. “Okay. Good. Happy birthday Lance, try not to limp.” Lance shot Keith a look before gently shoving him.

 

“Lance? Keith?” Hunk repeated. 

 

“Hunk, chill! Can't a man take a dump in peace?” Lance said as he flushed the toilet. He shot Keith a wink as Keith hid in the back of the stall. When he was far enough back, Lance unlocked the stall door and left. Keith heard the water run for a minute as Lance and Hunk talked back and forth to one another. After a minute, they left. Keith let out a breath and ran his hands through his hair before bringing them down to look at. There was still dried cum on them, a reminder that it wasn't actually a dream.

 

Keith smiled to himself before sneaking out of the stall. He decided to slip out of the bar quietly without anyone noticing him. He gratefully accepted the chill of the night air as it washed over his body. As he started to walk home he heard the loud thumping of the music slowly fade away. By time he got home he couldn't hear it anymore. 

 

As soon as he got in the door he stripped and got in the shower. He was sweaty and warm and needed to cool off. He held his head under the water, looking down as the water drained. He looked at himself, as his dick, which was inside of his best friend not even an hour ago. He could still feel every inch of Lance around him. Keith sighed, turning the water off as he opened the curtain to grab a towel. After lightly drying himself off so he wasn't dripping everywhere, he grabbed his phone. He had a missed call and four texts all from Lance.

 

McClain<3(11:26pm): Thks for the gr8 night, mullet. 

 

McClain<3(11:27pm): I really enjoyed

u fucking me. I've dreamt about it for a while & never had the balls to admit it. So yeah, u shook the bi out of me.

 

McClain<3(11:32pm): Anyways I want to meet up l8r 2 sit down and talk things out and maybe have a rerun of what we did earlier if that's down with u.

 

McClain<3(11:38pm): I'll take ur silence as a yes so I'll see u tuesday 

 

Keith smiled at his phone.

 

You(11:46pm): Sure, Tuesday it is.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, can you tell? Thank you so much for reading! Any feedback for next time would be really appreciated!


End file.
